


Coffee and a Kiss

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: The third part of my Kyoru coffee shop AU
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Coffee and a Kiss

They were dating now and their dates often included coffee. 

Uo-chan and Hana would tease her every time she came into work with a lovesick on her face, try as she might to pretend that she wasn't always thinking about Kyo.

From that first time she saw him walk into the Onigiri Coffee Shop, she had felt something. A lot of somethings just from looking at him. She was truly head over heels. 

"When's the wedding, Tohru-chan?" Uo-chan chuckled, seeing the slightly panicked look appear on Tohru's face.

"We're-we're just dating right now, Uo-chan!" Tohru blushes as she tries her apron on. The idea of a wedding, someday down the line, sounded heavenly. 

"He might as well be your husband, the way you talk about him." She continues because she enjoys teasing the heck out of her friend. 

"Uo-chan, please!" Tohru playfully nudges Uo-chan's shoulder with her own. "Listen, I do like him a lot.. but for right now we've only been on a few dates." Tohru sighs as she thinks of their last one. They had been strolling along together at a park. It was fall now, so the trees around them were all shades of reds and oranges. It was so beautiful, even more so with a handsome boyfriend at her side.

After a long morning, Tohru sits in the backroom and pulls out her phone. Her heart leaps in her chest seeing a text message from him.

_Tohru, let's meet up after work. I want to take you out to dinner._

She quickly texts her reply, eager for the workday to be over.

\--

Once she was done, Tohru heads back to her apartment where Kyo stands outside her door. He smiles so sweetly upon seeing her. She runs to him, arms open wide.

"I've missed you," She says into his chest.

Kyo chuckles as he strokes her hair, "You saw me yesterday, silly."

Tohru pulls away so she can look up at him, smiling. "I know."

Holding hands they walk to the restaurant of Kyo's choosing, talking the whole way there. They get seated, sitting side by side.

"So, Tohru.. these last few dates, they've been fun, right?"

"Of course, Kyo! I've been having so much fun with you. Going to the movies, and the walk in the park..all the coffee we've had."

"All thanks to Onigiri cafe of course," Kyo says with a cat-like grin. 

Tohru nods, biting the bottom of her lip like she wanted to say more. 

"Something on your mind, Tohru?" He lightly squeezes her hand.

Tohru looks at him, her face turning pink. "I really like you, Kyo. I'm so happy." 

Kyo turns red at her words, his calm composer from before is gone. He's looking adorably flustered. "I-I feel the same."

With his free hand, he places it under her chin bringing her face closer to his. Tohru's heart flutters, her eyes closing. His lips descend on hers, a warm feeling similar to drinking coffee on a cold day fills her.


End file.
